Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 138: Flashes of Kagetane
by 1942
Summary: On the run from The Lightning, Kagetane bumps into an undercover Edward at the Xerxes Tavern, who got a videotape stolen from the FBI and CIA that may hold Lino Jackson's true identity. The Lightning sends a chainsaw/hillbilly-like demon named Chainsaw Billy to destroy buildings near the LinoCorp headquarters, but is swiftly killed by Kagetane, who holds an immortality potion.


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 138: Flashes of Kagetane

Recap: Tired of being under the thumb of The Lightning, Kagetane sends a demon from The Lightning Hell's Gate Book named Toxitron to poison and kill everyone on Earth. Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and martin end up being bitten. Edward now turns to Lino Jackson and begs him to have his company, LinoCorp reproduce The Lightning's serum to save his family, friends and the whole world.

Episode 137

"Flashes of Kagetane"

NOTE #1: The Season 4 intro goes the same

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris – August 22, 1999 6:23 AM

Deep in the Resembool Woods near the Elric Household, a traitor-happy Kagetane skips away from The Lightning like a little girl while giggling. **"KAGETANE!"** The Lightning roared as his anger causes thunder to roar. "Ah! Lightning is following me!" Kagetane yelled as he runs away from The Lightning instead of skipping away like a little girl. **"KAGETANE! YOU'LL PAY, KAGETANE!"** The Lightning screamed as the screen zooms out of him and he moves away from the screen to show seven L-Bots and a chainsaw/hillbilly-like demon named Chainsaw Billy helping The Lightning track down Kagetane. "Oh he'll pay alright!" Chainsaw Billy growled with a grin as he and the seven L-Bots follow The Lightning, with Kagetane running away giggling. "Show yourself, coward!" Chainsaw Billy bellowed as he passes through a bush by chopping it horizontally. **"KAGETANE!"** The Lightning screamed. "Spread out, you worthless machines!" Chainsaw Billy commanded as the seven L-Bots spread out through the woods. **"KAGETANE! I WILL FIND YOU AND WHEN I DO!"** The Lightning screamed as his anger causes the thunder to roar louder. The Lightning then smells Kagetane's presence as well as his perfume. "He must be close by." The Lightning whispered as he squints angrily. Two of the seven L-Bots found Kagetane hiding behind a bush three feet from them, but the latter easily drags them into the bushes and ate them alive, then the villain and his remaining five L-retreat to The Lightning Wing via lightning teleportation as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects.

The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, The Lightning Wing - August 23, 1999 6:24 AM

In The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, The Lightning barges into his sanctuary room through its opened door and despertadly tries to look for at least _ONE_ vial of Toxitron Antidote serum via wiping off the chards of serum Kagetane destroyed, but with no luck at all, with a desperate She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley and four L-Bots enter the room as well. "I checked! There's no serum left!" The She-Lightning said as she shakes her head until the screen moves southeast to show an infuriated Lightning. "The traitor...Destroyed... **EVERY FUCKING DROP! RARGGHRRHHRGGH!"** The Lightning roared furiously as he pounds his sanctuary table with his fists, smashing it into tiny pieces while the entire place starts to shake, startling the other villains until he calms down, then gets up and turns around afterwards. "What can I do...? The next attack...May finish me..." The Lightning muttered as he looks at his right arm, knowing that unless he finds a way to stay alive, he will die.

The Xerxes Tavern, Xerxes, The Desert Area - August 23, 1999 6:25 AM

At the Xerxes Tavern, two Lightning Winglets are flying high above the sky, looking for the traitor, Kagetane. At the tavern's front entrance/exit, a bulky redhead man with a bushy red beard wearing torn, brown overalls, a blue shirt and black shoes is seen exiting the tavern, leaving the screen to the left. Unnoticed, Edward, who is disguised as a mysterious male figure in a red cloak, is undercover to find out where Kagetane is hiding. Inside the tavern, a tan, elderly man with long braided white hair, a long white beard wearing a top hat, pink sunglasses and black, leather biker clothes is playing the piano on the tavern's staircase, alongside a black man with a gelled back red and brown double mohawk wearing red and black leather biker clothes is playing the electric guitar while a twenty four year old girl with short blonde hair wearing a blue bandana, light blue and white high heels and light blue leather undergarments singing a random sex song on a microphone, wiggling her semi-bare butt at all the random-looking patrons, entertaining them. At the bar, the eye-patch wearing bartender Moeman is filling a mug with Silver Tequila Herradura from the beer barrel behind him. "One Silver Tequila Herradura on the house! **HA HA HA!"** Moeman laughed as he serves the mug of Silver Tequila Herradura to Kagetane, to which the latter drinks it all. Kagetane then heads upstairs to a room that is a store that sells potions, then knocks on its door with his right hand as the elderly dwarf potion store owner opens it, who has white hair, a long white goatee and wears big glasses and a torn up lab coat. "Sorry, we're closed." The Elderly Dwarf Potion Store Owner With White Hair, A Long White Goatee Wearing Big Glasses And A Torn Up Lab Coat said as he closes the door, but Kagetane grabs the door off its hinges and throws it aside to the right. **"I NEED I VIAL OF IMMORTALITY POTION AND I NEED IT NOW!"** Kagetane growled as he grabs The Elderly Dwarf Potion Store Owner With White Hair, A Long White Goatee Wearing Big Glasses And A Torn Up Lab Coat by the goat while lifting him up. "Yes! I might have one vial left!" The Elderly Dwarf Potion Store Owner With White Hair, A Long White Goatee Wearing Big Glasses And A Torn Up Lab Coat replied as Kagetane lets him go, then he runs into his store to get the store's last vial of immortality potion. Inside the dark store, the Elderly Dwarf Potion Store Owner With White Hair, A Long White Goatee Wearing Big Glasses And A Torn Up Lab Coat is revealed to be working for Agent Bishop. "Hurry! Or he'll kill me!" The Elderly Dwarf Potion Store Owner With White Hair, A Long White Goatee Wearing Big Glasses And A Torn Up Lab Coat pleaded as Agent Bishop squirts a familiar, dark green liquid into the red-colored potion from a pipette. "Give him this." Agent Bishop said as he hands the Elderly Dwarf Potion Store Owner With White Hair, A Long White Goatee Wearing Big Glasses And A Torn Up Lab Coat the potion with his left hand. "And remember, **YOU NEVER SAW ME HERE!"** Agent Bishop yelled as he grabs the Elderly Dwarf Potion Store Owner With White Hair, A Long White Goatee Wearing Big Glasses And A Torn Up Lab Coat by the coat, lifts him up and chokes him with both hands. **"OR HE WON'T NEED TO KILL YOU! UNDERSTAND!?"** Agent Bishop asked loudly as he chokes the Elderly Dwarf Potion Store Owner With White Hair, A Long White Goatee Wearing Big Glasses And A Torn Up Lab Coat harder. "Yes! Yes! I understand!" The Elderly Dwarf Potion Store Owner With White Hair, A Long White Goatee Wearing Big Glasses And A Torn Up Lab Coat replied weakly as Agent Bishop lets him go offscreen, with Kagetane impatiently waiting for his immortality potion outside the destroyed door. The Elderly Dwarf Potion Store Owner With White Hair, A Long White Goatee Wearing Big Glasses And A Torn Up Lab Coat then dashes over with the immortality potion to give to Kagetane. Once Kagetane and the Elderly Dwarf Potion Store Owner With White Hair, A Long White Goatee Wearing Big Glasses And A Torn Up Lab Coat were about to do business, Agent Bishop disappears into the shadows unnoticed. "Here, take it!" The Elderly Dwarf Potion Store Owner With White Hair, A Long White Goatee Wearing Big Glasses And A Torn Up Lab Coat said as Kagetane snatches it from his hand with his left hand, then leaves. Back downstairs, Kagetane goes to the tavern's blackjack tables to deal cards to a bald thug wearing a torn trench coat, gray boots and a hockey mask, and an old hag in a red hood and gray cloak wearing red kitchen gloves and a buff jihadist from Taliban with long black hair, a bushy black beard wearing Taliban clothes. "Morning, ladies and germs!" Kagetane greeted as he sits on the dealer's seat, then proceeds to deal the cards. "Wait…" Edward whispered as Kagetane doesn't deal the cards yet because Edward showed up, with the latter sitting right in front of Kagetane. "And who are you?" The Buff Jihadist From Taliban With Long Black Hair, A Bushy Black Beard Wearing Taliban Clothes asked Edward with suspicion. "I am just a traveler…" Edward answered. "Aren't well all?" Kagetane asked rhetorically. "The game is blackjack!" Kagetane exclaimed as he shuffles the cards like a professional, then deals it to Edward and the other gamblers, then places twenty blue casino chips, twenty red casino chips, twenty green casino chips, twenty orange casino chips, twenty light blue casino chips, twenty purple casino chips and twenty brown casino chips in the middle of the table. "I'm in!" The Bald Thug Wearing A Torn Trench Coat, Gray Boots And A Hockey Mask Growled As He places fifteen yellow casino chips in the middle of the table. "I'll call! Hehhaahhaa!" Kagetane chuckled as he places five golden casino chips in the middle of the table. "Perhaps this game is out of your price range!" Kagetane mocked as the Buff Jihadist From Taliban With Long Black Hair, A Bushy Black Beard Wearing Taliban Clothes growled in minor anger. "All I have...Is this top-secret videotape." The Buff Jihadist From Taliban With Long Black Hair, A Bushy Black Beard Wearing Taliban Clothes said as he places the top-secret videotape on top of all the casino coins. **"WHAT!? THIS PIECE OF SHIT IS WORTHLESS!"** The Old Hag In A Red Hood And Gray Cloak Wearing Red Kitchen Gloves screamed as she bangs the table. **"WELL I'LL SHOW YOU WORTHLESS, YOU OLD BITCH!"** The Buff Jihadist From Taliban With Long Black Hair, A Bushy Black Beard Wearing Taliban Clothes replied loudly as he stands up in anger. **"YOU DON'T HAVE TO, PUNK!"** The Old Hag In A Red Hood And Gray Cloak Wearing Red Kitchen Gloves mocked as she stands up in anger as well. "Where did you get this?" Kagetane asked as he picks up the videotape with his right hand. "I stole them from the FBI and CIA!" The Buff Jihadist From Taliban With Long Black Hair, A Bushy Black Beard Wearing Taliban Clothes said. **"SO!?"** The Old Hag In A Red Hood And Gray Cloak Wearing Red Kitchen Gloves asked loudly. "This tape holds the true identity of Führer Lino Jackson! It must be worth something!" The Buff Jihadist From Taliban With Long Black Hair, A Bushy Black Beard Wearing Taliban Clothes shouted as the screen zooms in on Edward's shocked, uncovered face. "Is Lino Jackson really hiding something!?" Edward said mentally as the screen goes back to the blackjack game. "Indeed…It's priceless!" Kagetane hissed happily as he puts the videotape back on top of the casino coins. "Alright then!" The Old Hag In A Red Hood And Gray Cloak Wearing Red Kitchen Gloves hissed as she and the Buff Jihadist From Taliban With Long Black Hair, A Bushy Black Beard Wearing Taliban Clothes sit back down to gamble over the top-secret videotape that may hold the true identity of Lino Jackson. "A Soft 17!" The Buff Jihadist From Taliban With Long Black Hair, A Bushy Black Beard Wearing Taliban Clothes exclaimed as he puts down one ace of hearts card and one six hearts card. **"HA!** A 20!" Kagetane exclaimed as he puts down a red diamond king card and a black heart jack card. Edward then silently places a black spade ace card and a black spade jack card, meaning he put down a 21, thus winning the game. **"A 21!?"** The Buff Jihadist From Taliban With Long Black Hair, A Bushy Black Beard Wearing Taliban Clothes asked in outrage. **"YOU CHEAT!"** The Buff Jihadist From Taliban With Long Black Hair, A Bushy Black Beard Wearing Taliban Clothes yelled as he gets up and gets his sniper rifle to shoot Edward for cheating. However, Edward swiftly snatches the sniper rifle from Buff Jihadist From Taliban With Long Black Hair, A Bushy Black Beard Wearing Taliban Clothes and bends its barrel to the right, shocking the Buff Jihadist From Taliban With Long Black Hair, A Bushy Black Beard Wearing Taliban Clothes. "Get lost…" Edward sneered calmly as Buff Jihadist From Taliban With Long Black Hair, A Bushy Black Beard Wearing Taliban Clothes, The Old Hag In A Red Hood And Gray Cloak Wearing Red Kitchen Gloves and The Bald Thug Wearing A Torn Trench Coat, Gray Boots And A Hockey Mask run out of the tavern like chickens, all while Edward tosses the bent sniper rifle aside. Edward then goes to the bar and sits down to examine the videotape and money he won. "A skilled player **AND** a daring fighter!" Kagetane complimented as he approaches the bar to sit next to Edward. "I **LIKE** that combination!" Kagetane said as he sits next to Edward. **"MOEMAN! TWO SILVER TEQUILA HERRADURAS FOR THE TRAVELER AND MYSELF!"** Kagetane called out. "You got it!" Moeman replied as he brings two mugs of Silver Tequila Herradura to Kagetane and Edward. "Here, this one's on me." Kagetane promised as he and Edward drink their mugs of Silver Tequila Herradura. "You know, I would be willing to pay you _handsomely_ for that videotape. And of what use could it be to a traveler such as yourself, anyway?" Kagetane asked. "I need them…To buy information." Edward replied as he looks at the videotape. "Information? Then today _is_ lucky day!" Kagetane replied. "I'm interested in finding out about the truth behind Führer Lino Jackson." Edward said as he continues to look at the videotape. "Lino Jackson? That fraudy Führer!?" Kagetane asked mockingly. "Well today is our lucky day! I know his dirty little secret!" Kagetane answered. "Hmm, perhaps we can make a deal." Edward said as he passes Kagetane the videotape. "Tell me who Lino Jackson really is." Edward said as he looks at Kagetane. "Do you **REALLY** want to know who Lino Jackson is?" Kagetane asked mockingly. "Yes…" Edward replied. "Lino Jackson is really L-" Kagetane was about to say until he notices Edward's hair sticking out. "What did you say your name was?" Kagetane asked. "I didn't." Edward replied. **"WAIT!** Then let me take a stab it! **RARGH! EDWARD ELRIC!"** Kagetane screamed as he pulls out his extendable sword as it extends, shocking everyone in the tavern, with Kagetane trying to kill Edward with it, but the latter dashes right out the tavern, knowing he is no chance against Kagetane. Once outside, Edward steals the electric guitar player's motorcycle and rides off with both the videotape and the money.

Central Command, Central City, Amestris – August 23, 1999 8:23 AM

At Central Command, Edward parks the stolen motorcycle near the building's front door and enters the main room to show his family and friends the truth behind Lino Jackson. "Did you find him?" Roy asked as he approaches Edward. "Yeah, but I only got this videotape that I cheated at a blackjack game." Edward answered as he holds the videotape up with his left hand. "What is it?" Winry asked as she approaches Edward while carrying a sleeping Rosie. "It might hold the key to Lino Jackson's true identity." Edward answered as he heads to the VCR to play the tape, but senses something horribly wrong happening at the LinoCorp headquarters. "Guys, we need to save the city first!" Edward yelled as he, Winry, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria dash out the building, leaving Alexander in charge of Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin.

The LinoCorp Headquarters, Central City, Amestris – August 23, 1999 8:25 AM

At the LinoCorp's headquarters, Chainsaw Billy and sixteen L-Bots are blowing up nearby buildings. "Don't leave a single brick standing!" Chainsaw Billy commanded as he blows up a building next to him with his cosmic boom stick as they make Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, leaving a lot of debris. Chainsaw Billy's sixteen L-Bots are blowing up a building in front of them with their blasters as they make Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, leaving minor debris. Fortunately, Edward and company, including a transformed Trisha and a transformed Alphonse, arrive just in time to stop Chainsaw Billy's attack. But just when our heroes were about to take on the demon and his sixteen L-Bots, a reddish-purple stoke of lightning kills them all at once causing them to scream in pain explode with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects. The reddish-purple stoke of lightning turned out to be Kagetane! "Alchemists, with this immortality potion, even The Lightning will bow before me!" Kagetane exclaimed as he drinks the potion, making his muscles grow to body armor proportions as well as blue lightning surrounding him, all while he laughs evilly. But the second Kagetane was about to kill our heroes with a single blow from extendable sword, familiar green bubbles begin to boil all over his body as he screams in pain while dropping his sword. **"THE POTION! IT MUST HAVE BEEN TAMPERED WITH!"** Kagetane screamed as his arms, legs and head swell up like balloons, slightly tearing apart everything he is wearing, along with his muscles deflating. **"WHO DID THIS TO ME!? RHHHHGRRR!"** Kagetane screamed in pain as the bubbles and swelling on his body start to slowly melt his skin. "Somebody must have put Toxitron's venom in the immortality potion!" Edward said. **"THIS IS NOT OVER!"** Kagetane roared with pain as he lightning teleports away with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects. "Who would do something like that?" Winry asked as the screen moves to the left to show Roy. "Probably only half of existence!" Roy answered.

The Central City Hospital Parking Garage, The Central City Hospital, Central City, Amestris – August 23, 1999 8:30 AM

At the Central City Hospital's parking garage, Kagetane weakly walking while suffering from his condition, with only a brief close up of his weak, sick feet walking weakly afterwards, all while he cries in pain. As Kagetane cries in pain, he drops on his knees and pounds the ground with both fists leaving his slightly melted skin on it. **"I SWEAR, I WILL FIND WHOEVER DID THIS TO ME AND KILL THEM!"** Kagetane roared with a brief close up of his left hand's fingers wiggling in pain. "Too late, Kagetane!" Agent Bishop mocked as the screen zooms in on him coming out of the shadows, holding up his left fist and clunches it with an evil grin while behind a screaming Kagetane. **"AGENT BISHOP!"** Kagetane growled as he turns his head to find a giggling Agent Bishop behind. "I've already killed you!" Agent Bishop taunted while pointing his right index finger at Kagetane, then lightning teleports back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects. Once Agent Bishop left, Kagetane flaps around the garage parking lot in pain while screaming pain as his condition worsens. **"AGENT BISHOP! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! YOU CAN'T KILL ME SO EASILY!"** Kagetane roared in anger and pain as his eyes glow red and transforms into the skeleton/volcano-like demon known as Super Kagetane with long, razor-sharp claws and an armor-like body, that tears off all of his clothes, showing The Lightning insignia on his forehead as well as an eyeless face, which caused his mask to shatter off his face as he roars while showing his razor-sharp teeth, as well as his hair disappearing, supposedly curing that disease of his.

The Central City Hospital Entrance, The Central City Hospital, Central City, Amestris – August 23, 1999 8:31 AM

When our heroes arrived at the hospital's entrance, Super Kagetane comes out of the shadows of the garage parking lot and uses his enhanced laser vision to blow them off the ground as he laughs while Edward and company scream in pain. As Super Kagetane laughs evilly, he uses his enhanced laser vision to cut all of Amestris in half. As our heroes get back up, a transformed begins her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation. **"ROBO-CORN, COME FORTH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Robo-Corn approaches her to fuse with her to become Robo-Corn Knight Mode. **"ROBO-CORN KNIGHT MODE ACTIVATE!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she does and finishes her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation while activating her Alchemy Ax. **"GO GO MEGA ALCHEMIST!"** Edward shouted as he does and finishes his Mega Alchemist transformation while activating his armor and blaster blade. Once Kagetane transformed into Super Kagetane, Edward charges at him and tries to slash him while grunting, the super demon blocks it will his long, razor-sharp claws. Edward then tried to cut Super Kagetane in half vertically, but the thanks to the latter's armor-like body, the Fullmetal Alchemist's sword had no effect on him whatsoever while not even moving. Super Kagetane's eyes glow red as he stares at a shocked Edward, then slashes him across the chest with his right long, razor-sharp claws, causing it to bleed down the rest of his body as well as breaking his armor and his blue t shirt, all while he growls in pain as he falls to the ground in severe pain. An enhanced, transformed Trisha leaps at Super Kagetane from above with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects as she pulls out her Alchemy Ax and tries to impale Super Kagetane, but the latter uses his wind ki to blow her away with his left hand, causing the latter to crash onto a nearby building back first as she grunts in pain until falling on the roof of a shorter building face first in pain. Roy angrily charges at Super Kagetane while preparing to activate his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword before doing it. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SWORD!"** Roy shouted as he activates his Mega Flame Alchemy Sword and tries to slash Super Kagetane with it while roaring in anger, but once the tip of Roy's Mega Alchemy Flame Sword touched the super demon's body, it cracked into pieces, which shattered in the air, stabbing Roy repeatedly in the face as the latter screams in pain while falling to the ground in severe pain, temporarily blinding him.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing – August 23, 1999 8:33 AM

As The Lightning Wing flies to the right, The Lightning, on his Lightning Chair, happily watches Super Kagetane destroying Edward and company for him on his chair's built-in viewing screen, all while Agent Bishop happily stands next to him, until the signal is interrupted by some idiot in the ship playing Phalanx on the Gameboy Advance, making the two villains furious. "Ship has worst video games I ever play!" Lightningmodo complained while playing and losing the game with his feet as The Lightning and Agent Bishop comically tower over him. "Lightningmodo… **PLAY YOUR SILLY VIDEO GAMES SOMEPLACE ELSE!"** The Lightning screamed as he gets up, snatches Lightningmodo's Gameboy Advance handheld with his left claw and crushes it with it as its pieces fall to the floor, bringing back the signal on his chair's personal computer screen. After that, Agent Bishop comically throws Lightningmodo out the bridge as the latter cries comically, then The Lightning sits back down to enjoy the show, with Agent Bishop coming back next to him. "My plan is working perfectly!" The Lightning yelled. "With Toxitron's venom transferred from my body to that traitor Kagetane's body, **BOTH HIM AND THE ALCHEMISTS WILL GO TO HELL TOGETHER! HHHAAHHHAAHHAAAHHHHAA!"** The Lightning laughed as this shows his Xenomorph teeth, with Agent Bishop grinning evilly.

The Central City Hospital Entrance, The Central City Hospital, Central City, Amestris – August 23, 1999 8:35 AM

Back at our heroes' fight with Super Kagetane, Edward is seen being knee kicked in the stomach by Super Kagetane, who is offscreen, with his right knee as Edward coughs up blood in severe pain. Super Kagetane then used his extendable right index claw to impale Edward in the abdomen and blew him to the hospital's glass front entrance with his wind ki, leaving broken glass all over the area along with Edward and a puddle of his blood as the latter screams in pain. A crying Winry then came to her husband's aid, but Super Kagetane was about to impale her with his right long, extendable razor-sharp claws as he charges at her. **"DIE!"** Super Kagetane roared as he prepares to impale Winry, but a transformed Alphonse got in the way and got impaled instead. A transformed Alphonse whimpers in pain as Super Kagetane tosses him aside, knocking him into Riza, Jean and Maria, putting all our heroes out of commission. With our heroes down for the count, Edward, Alphonse and Trisha turn back to their normal forms while out cold, with Super Kagetane charging up all his energy to blow up the Earth in a single blow, which make take some time due to his disease.

Mt. Amestris, North City, Amestris – August 23, 1999 8:30 AM

At the Mt. Amestris volcano near North City, The Lightning ventures deep into the volcano via tunnel to meet Hell's Gatekeeper so he can give him the Key To Hell to complete his final step of his revenge on Kagetane. Like evil magic, The Gates of Hell emerge from the ground right before The Lightning's eyes, with Hell's Gatekeeper e merging from the opening doors. "I am the gatekeeper of Hell." Hell's Gatekeeper said. "What is it you wish, Lord Lightning?" Hell's Gatekeeper asked. "I wish for the Key To Hell!" The Lightning replied. "As you wish." Hell's Gatekeeper said as he gives The Lightning the Key To Hell, which has an eyeball on it with a snake tongue pertruting from its red orb crystal within the key's hole. Once the Key To Hell was now The Lightning's, the Gates of Hell sink into ground until rising again. **"LIGHTNING MOBILE!"** The Lightning shouted as The Lightning Mobile comes to him so he can ride it to get revenge on Kagetane. He hops into it and drives off.

The Central City Hospital Entrance, The Central City Hospital, Central City, Amestris – August 23, 1999 8:41 AM

Back at the Central City Hospital's entrance, Super Kagetane is just about finished with his charge up, only to be attacked by his disease, making his entire swell and boil green bubbles as he cries in pain. "Wielding such power will certainly consume you!" The Lightning mocked offscreen as Winry notices The Lightning in his Lightning Mobile floating in midair, ready to enact his revenge on Kagetane. "No matter, my experiment of a plan of vengeance will result in revenge so sweet my sourness will disappear forever!" The Lightning yelled as he leaps out of his floating Lightning Mobile with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and lands on the ground on his feet and takes the key out of his sleeve. "A key hic voco, ut ad inferos enim consummationem in cunctis portis! **RARGGH!"** The Lightning roared as he uses the Key To Hell to make the Gates of Hell emerge from the ground with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm laser beam sound effects. Once the gates opened, everything and everyone, except for The Lightning and his Lightning Mobile, in its path begin to be sucked in. As buildings, cars, planes, trucks, buses, motorcycles, bicycles, scooters, taxis, people, animals and plants are sucked into the Gates of Hell, our fallen but alive heroes are being sucked into it as well, but weakly held on to the hospital's torn sign. But sadly, a slowly decaying Super Kagetane was close to being completely sucked in, but held on to Edward's right foot with his right long, extendable razor-sharp claws, nearly yanking off the Fullmetal Alchemist's right foot, then The Lightning floats in front of the torn sign. "None of you are going anywhere!" The Lightning shouted offscreen. "There's only one key to this place and it appears I have it!" The Lightning said as he shows the key off to everyone being sucked into the gates. **"GIVE ME THAT KEY, LIGHTNING!"** Kagetane yelled as he continues to hold on to Edward's right foot. "Enjoy your new home in Hell! **YOU'LL ALL BE THERE FOREVER! HHAHHAA!"** The Lightning exclaimed as he uses his Lightning Scepter to destroy the hospital's torn sign to make the gates' consumption faster. **"RARGHHARR! LIGHTNING, YOU DAMN FUCKING BASTARD!"** Super Kagetane roared as he accidently let's go of Edward's right foot after pointing at The Lightning with his decaying long right razor-sharp index finger, causing him to twirl around while being sucked in. "Fuck you, Kagetane! This is what you get for destroying my serum!" The Lightning mocked. **"I'LL BE BACK! I FUCKING SWEAR IT! I MOTHER FUCKING SWEAR IT!"** Kagetane roared as him, our heroes, several people, several buildings, several cars, several trucks, several planes, several taxis, several motorcycles, several bicycles, several buses, several scooters, several animals and several plants are sucked in completely, with the Gates of Hell sinking back into the ground, leaving severe debris and blood. "Oh and did I forget to mention that now Toxitron's venom has been transferred to your body, I don't need the serum anymore! **HA! HA! HA!"** The Lightning cackled as his Xenomorph teeth are shown. "Lastly, I'm sure you will all be making tons of new friends in Hell! **HAHHAHHAA!"** The Lightning laughed crazily as he hops back in his Lightning Mobile and flies back to The Lightning Wing to celebrate his revenge on Super Kagetane.


End file.
